


Potentially Lovely, Perpetually Human

by AsexualArchivist



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Femslash week!!!, Pre Canon, i didn’t think I would be up to writing any this week but I managed it!, this was nice to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualArchivist/pseuds/AsexualArchivist
Summary: Daisy and Basira, before the archives.Just a little character study type thing for femslash week





	Potentially Lovely, Perpetually Human

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t very long but I really really wanted to do something for dasira :)
> 
> Oh also continuing my trend of using Regina spektor songs for fic titles- this ones from Open :)

Daisy’s skin was soft. She swore up and down she didn’t even moisturize it, a fact which would have horrified Basira had she not caught her in the act one morning as they were getting ready.

See, Daisy didn’t like being soft. She didn’t let anyone see that side of her, the side that smiled softly at babies waving with their chubby hands, or closed her eyes and tilted her head up towards the sky when the sun was shining. The other officers never saw that side of her, and to them, Daisy was hard as nails, always on the hunt for some new freakshow to break up. 

Basira knew better, though.

Basira watched as Daisy spread out a blanket in the grass, sighing softly. Basira watched as she sat carefully, still on alert, but facing her now. She tilted her head.

“Basira?” Her eyes were sharp, searching for a problem she could solve with a gunshot or a fierce look. Protective. Basira shook her head, smiling.

“Just wanted to look at you.”

It wasn’t really a lie. 

Basira did worry, though.

Daisy would disappear for days. In the days before she left her eyes would focus on something far away, something that only she could see. She looked almost… feral, then. Desperate. Like a cornered animal. Well- not quite. Like… like a carnivore. It didn’t really scare Basira, not like the other officers, who whispered about the sectioned officers with fearful glances towards the guns she always had strapped to her back. She wasn’t afraid of Daisy; she didn’t really think she ever could be. But she was worried that one day Daisy wouldn’t come back. Or worse, that she would come back and that look would still be in her eyes, far away and hungry for something Basira couldn’t understand.

But today Daisy’s eyes were clear as she patted a spot on the blanket beside her. “Come here.”

Her voice was soft. Basira could hear the wanting in it, floating softly over the breeze to her and curling around her neck in a gentle embrace. She placed herself in Daisy’s arms and sighed, content for the moment.

It was sunny. Basira let her eyes close, and looked up to the sun. She knew beside her that Daisy was doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try to get something for the other days if I can!!  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
